Ultimate IRC Adventure
The Ultimate IRC Adventure was a journey that Ridley, Mau, and Link_991 took to find Mini Mario. It resulted in many casualties and ultimately nothing of value was accomplished. Part 1: #wfwd|chat 13:47 wow, ridley 13:47 -alias.purplesurge.com- *** You are permanently banned from PurpleSurge (Permanently Banned) 13:47 i haven't even gone in 13:48 o_0 13:48 Have you been there before? 13:48 No. ;_; 13:49 the hell then 13:49 Permanent bans and k-lines are given only under certain severe circumstances, which include but are not limited to, purposeful circumventing of network security, releasing of passwords or other private information, or identifying under another user's name, with or without his/her consent. 13:49 this is because I'm european 13:49 isn't it 13:50 No. 13:50 It's cause you're ugly. 13:50 Don't sugarcoat it Mage. 13:50 It's both. 13:50 Hmm. 13:50 I'll see if I can ask them 13:50 Once again, Doc. 13:50 UR FAEC 13:51 that way we can get you unbanned, then proceed to get banned again 13:51 excellent 13:51 *** Silent_Hawk has quit (Ping timeout) 13:51 Is it just the channel you're banned from or the entire server? 13:52 You've been kicked out of #support by ChanServ (n) 13:52 Good start 13:52 Right at the start 13:52 It looks for my hostname 13:52 finds it 13:53 closes link and says I'm perma-banned 13:53 They must've predicted our invasion, Ridley. 13:53 There's an insider here... 13:53] WIFI 13:53 Do tell about this invasion. 13:54 Any important dates or plans I can know about. 13:54 That, or where to find them. 13:54 Are you an enemy spy? 13:54 * 13:54 *Gasp* 13:54 No. 13:54 Hell no. 13:54 Kinda. 13:54 Yes. 13:55 #irc.deltaanime.net 13:55 How'd you get OP there? 13:55 Cause I'm the master of this server. 13:56 Oh 13:56 I'm just visiting one of the lesser rooms. 13:56 You're a low ranking op for master of a server. 13:56 Mau 13:56 I need your host 13:56 PS-Guest852host86-134-171-146.range86-134.btcentralplus.com (User has been permanently banned from PurpleSurge (Permanently Banned)) 13:57 *** Link_991 has joined #WFWD|Chat 13:57 *** ChanServ sets mode +v on Link_991 13:58 Hey lnik 13:58 hay guise i herd u liek lasagna 13:58 link 13:58 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage....&topic=46874268 13:58 They're working on it Mau 13:58 That was sick 13:59 Perma banned from a server 13:59 Even before I had ever visited it 13:59 I've had to visit two support channels today 13:59 as opposed to the usual 0 14:00 An eventful sunday, indeed. 14:00 ridley, did you ever do it. 14:00 what? 14:00 go into #support and ask how to hack a channel 14:01 Oh 14:01 No 14:01 Hey link 14:01 Want admin status on WFWD? 14:01 Lol 14:02 Mau 14:02 go to www.whatismyip.com and pm me ur ip 14:02 they need to know it 14:02 this sounds suspicious 14:02 lolwut 14:03 PM the IP? 14:03 ya 14:03 in chat 14:03 why pm 14:03 Unless you want Link to have it 14:03 yeah but 14:03 I can have link's 14:03 osht drmage 14:03 just give the damn ip 14:04 IT'S A TRAP WE'RE GOING TO SEND MEN TO RAPE YOU NOW MAU 14:05 sweet 14:05 atleast I can brag about not being a virgin Part 2: #purplesurge Mau *** PS-Guest651 is now known as Mau *** PS-Guest598 has quit (Ping timeout) Ah I see Heya Mau Heya Ridley ... Hi Hey there. Ridley, I should thank those support robots who got me in here. Lol Support Robots? Legend owns this channel too go send him boxes of chocolates or something Hrm indeed he does lol I'm outta cash. lol, he knows you're thankful I'm sure Can you send a box of chocolates to him, Dragonite? In regards to me. I'll let him know Part 3: Private Chat with Mau Who are these people? I dunno. >_> They seem to know me suspicious ok where to #GrimoireOfTheRift are you in? scout the situation Mini's there he made me op i'm confused #OperationReprimand is our HQ Part 4: #OperationReprimand ridley, is it clear to join his room? Yeah Move -ircdnet.purplesurge.com- Ridley invited Link_991 into the channel. *** Link_991 has joined #OperationReprimand *** Ridley sets mode +v on Link_991 This is HQ k If you get wounded you go here keep in contact via satellite I'm scared guys Hmm Get horny, ridley No It's nice we're getting so many op positions in places we will never come back to we can take advantage to this lure some new recruits .. By God, we could actually use this for more than amusement! if you want some weeaboos on our site We do They probably play Pokemon, pokemon is wifi, wifi is what we do, and what we do is wifi, therefore we can revive WiFi World What happend to "Halo 3 Forge Adventures" ? the only people who like doing that now are us since everyone sucks and is playing left 4 dead fine Halo 3 and Left 4 Dead Adventures We don't have Left 4 Dead i will christmas me too but that's not right now Mau Link Mostly Link ? You're probably not going to survive, so you should go out spamming porn Mostly Link link, go you're only hope Private Chat with Mau: I hope he does it he won't he can't he must Part 5: #GrimoireoftheRift >say hi | notice Lord-Harlot Hi hi | notice Lord-Harlot Hi What >say hi | //notice Lord-Harlot Hi hi | //notice Lord-Harlot Hi >say //notice Lord-Harlot Hi //notice Lord-Harlot Hi lulz :< :< :< >: @> I see. I cant decide what colour I had for my nick before I reinstalled mIRC :< :< :< :< Purple it was no it was blu- No? .. o OMG RIDLEY !!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD !op Ridley *** Amethyst sets mode +o on Ridley *** Amethyst sets mode -o on Ridley bastard * PrinceLaharl slaps Amethyst fool !op Ridley *** Amethyst sets mode +o on Ridley ridleyyyyyyyyy <__< Ridley what brings you to ps anyhow lol bugging mini/latios/glaceon *** PrinceLaharl is now known as Glaceon Hai ;] I know you aren't bugging me lol I haven't tried I see **** LOCKE HE WONT GET OUT Out of where o-o Mau was apparently banned before he even went here LOL So there was a delay in plans I see #zanacross *** Mau has joined #GrimoireOfTheRift *** Glaceon sets mode +v on Mau Sup Mau Mauuu Oh hi. HA GOOD ONE MAU Link Mau Reg your nicks :[ Oh yeah so i can give you guys hops I thought I'd stop and visit. Mau's racing around the world currently. Ah, cool. Where at is he now? About five steps outside my house in east scotlandia Awesome \o/ final fantasy imagechan, huh lemme open paint then and I'll get grade A+ pictures oh god Mau's going to draw *** Eagledawn is now known as Juliet Mau, you told me you lost your drawing fingers in the war. Steph Son, that was before. This is now. say hi to the peoples >:[ you don't need fingers to use MSpaint Mau does inb4europeanexcuse Hi, people. inb4bobs cake oh wait Hi Juliet. whats up Not much. I is bored. wait for mau to draw something this will take about 2-3 years have you played FFIX? Not yet I intend to WHAT if I can find it :X eBay.co.de orly Amazon sells it new for like $20 that's how I got mine pirate ridley. hmm Might have to get it from amazon get it it has an AIRSHIP. ! yay airships \o/ Link, mau I don't remember an airship mau ---Time passes--- Part 6: The End i did it to mau's father and I'll do it you Mau mau to you* ask kiki not me lol *** Mau has been kicked by Ridley (Ridley) i have op HA oshi- -alias.purplesurge.com- PrinceLaharl invited Mau into the channel. *** Mau has joined #GrimoireOfTheRift *** Amethyst sets mode +h on Mau *** PrinceLaharl sets mode +v on Mau lol Hey guys I won that mua What's going on in this channel? sup mau nm u? nm u? nm u? nm u? nm u ? this is why FFIX is awesome the superboss at the end of the chocobo sidequest http://s38.photobucket.com/albums/e130/Mau...=ozmabattle.gif Because im in it exactly. If this is a pokemonclanserver is the "xbox360" a swear word around here? Pffft wtf was that mau? You used Freya Mau? Yeah, I did. pffft Eiko, Vivi, Stiener, Zidane Ozma I wasn't gonna use stiener. hey is porn against the rules here? Probably not Go for it Link see what happens lul Deploying surprise in... 5 4 3 brb *** ADAMC is now known as AdamC is it or isn't Uh oh. Link is serious. Lol Go for it do it link gogogogo >_> You know you want to *suspense* was posted here was posted here was posted here *** Saphira has joined #GrimoireOfTheRift *** PrinceLaharl sets mode +v on Saphira Well, erm. Yeah. Hm, he actually did it Well that's that I guess. I didn't know you were into that kinda stuff, link. *** Ozma has left #GrimoireOfTheRift or wait I forgot Mini mario and LAtios oh* *cough* hm so ridley ever visited europe? Mini latios :] No, but when I start living on my own I'd like to visit there one day ever visited america? Mau, visit lord-harlot. I don't think that's a continent was posted here i'm unable to find mini mario porn and I don't really want to look that hard so baby mario will have to do was posted here link Link_991 thats porn :< So dont post it no it isn't link, is this how we spend our sundays? I think a dick is porn I CAN SEE A **** DICK THERE no you can't also ehn I asked mineprincelartios if porn was good or bad he said either I saw a dick on one of them lies so guys yeah Then who was phone? ridley lets play some teamfortress 2 you know you love it. I might get an xbox 360 for christmas this year is this win? y/n Yes my mom just found the best game ever from my childhood KIRBY'S PINBALL LAND !stats =3 best games from childhood... Stats are updating and will be done in about 30 seconds. Yoshi's Island, Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Kart to name some... Stats updated at http://www.zanacross.co.uk/mircstats/grimoireoftherift.html I wish I was a kid again. I didn't get a 64 until around the time Gamecube came out and I didn't have many games for it, OoT Pokemon Stadium, Super smash bros, HEY YOU PIKACHU LOL HEY YOU PIKACHU Part 7: Epilogue 15:27Ladies and Gentlemen 15:27 I am...... 15:27 A bomb 15:28 *Mau explodes all over #PurpleSurge 17:25:38 LBP eww, theres mau everywhere 17:25:38 LBP eww, theres mau everywhere 17:25:45 PrinceLaharl look 17:25:49 PrinceLaharl on the ceiling 17:25:52 PrinceLaharl wtf is that doing there 17:25:57 PrinceLaharl it looks like his toe 17:25:58 PrinceLaharl o_O 17:26:11 LBP that's his Master of unlocking 17:26:24 PrinceLaharl His Master of unlocking looks liike a toe? 17:27:05 LBP he's scottish Category:Events